The primary aim of the proposed research is to test and refine a parent-based intervention designed to prevent adolescent sexual risk behavior in Latino and African American inner city populations. The intervention uses a novel outreach approach relative to extant parent-based interventions. Specifically, the intervention takes place in a primary healthcare clinic and will be coordinated through allied health professionals when physicians see adolescents for their annual physical examinations. A mother who accompanies her adolescent to the physical will meet with a social work interventionist for approximately 30 minutes while her child is being examined by the physician. During this time, the intervention will be administered by the social work interventionist to the mother. At the conclusion of the session, the mother will be given reference materials to take home and tasks to perform to facilitate discussions about sex with her adolescent. There will be three follow-up booster sessions administered through phone calls to increase completion probabilities of the tasks. The target behavior is sexual activity in adolescents. The overall goal of the research program is to test and refine a practical, effective, and cost-efficient parent intervention that can be used in healthcare settings that will reach large numbers of parents and prevent and/or reduce future adolescent sexual risk behavior. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The present study seeks to test and refine a parent-based intervention designed to prevent adolescent sexual risk behavior in Latino and African American inner city populations. The intervention uses a novel outreach approach relative to extant parent-based interventions. Specifically, the intervention takes place in a primary healthcare clinic and will be coordinated through allied health professionals when physicians see adolescents for their annual physical examinations. The overall goal of the research program is to further develop and evaluate a practical, effective, and cost-efficient parent intervention that can be used in healthcare settings that will reach large numbers of parents and prevent and/or reduce future adolescent sexual risk behavior.